


Lion Skin

by TooGoodToBeBad



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fluff, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Game(s), ain't that neat, does this have a plot?, hey I'm using custom tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooGoodToBeBad/pseuds/TooGoodToBeBad
Summary: Felix wakes up in the middle of the night to an empty bed. Luckily, he knows how to get his wife to fall asleep.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40





	Lion Skin

**Author's Note:**

> So "Lion Skin" is a very great song by Hands Like Houses, and it sort of inspired this whole fic. I even stole lyrics from it because I knew they'd fit perfectly with this whole vibe.

Felix wasn’t expecting to wake up to an empty bed. But as he reached out beside him and felt only the cold air of the night and his hand on his very soft mattress, he reluctantly cracked an eye open. It was still dark out, and through his bedroom window he could make out the stars, like little pinpricks of light against the vast darkness of the night sky. He let out a deep sigh and pushed himself up until he was sitting on his bed. Although his eyes were still adjusting to the darkness, one thing was abundantly clear: she hadn’t gone to bed yet.

It was a bit of a struggle to disentangle himself from his blankets, and he had half a mind to crawl back under them and let her find her own way to bed. Stifling a yawn, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and fumbled for the candle on his bedside table. Once it was lit, he found his footing on the wooden floor and got up to find her.

As he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, he racked his half-awake brain to think of where in Castle Fraldarius she could be. A quick glance into his father’s, no, _his_ study proved futile, as it was as empty as her side of the bed. He briefly pondered if she had gone into the greenhouse at this ungodly hour when he spotted a tiny sliver of light peeking out from the bottom of the library door. _Of course_ , he thought to himself.

With a gentle push, the library door gave way, and he found himself embraced in warm candlelight. Sure enough, there she was, hunched over an old oak desk, poring over several pieces of parchment. Her stormy blue eyes fluttered open, and her orange hair looked positively vibrant in the candlelight. He opened his mouth to say something, but the words were stolen from him. He’d seen her countless times, but she somehow managed to take his breath away every single time. 

“Annette,” he called out softly, his voice barely above a whisper. 

She slowly turned her head towards him, although it lolled from side to side with the motion. “Felix… you should be in bed,” she drawled out slowly while she struggled to keep her eyes open. 

He shrugged his shoulders and made his way towards her. “You weren’t there,” he said simply. He cracked a tiny smile as he rested his hand on her shoulder. “Come on, let’s get you to bed.”

“Can’t,” she mumbled. “I’m not sleepy.”

“Please just come to bed with me, Annette.”

“I… I’m not tired, Felix,” she weakly protested. “See, I can walk.”

She couldn’t.

She slowly and unsteadily got out of her chair, and when she attempted to take a step towards him, she stumbled towards him like a newborn horse. She crashed into his chest with a dull thud, and he tried to steady her with one hand while avoiding setting her head on fire with the other. A quick glance over his shoulder revealed that the full moon was out, so at least there’d be some sort of light to guide him back. While still keeping her upright, he blew out his candle before placing it on the desk. He wrapped her arm around his shoulder and scooped her up in his arms.

She let out a low yelp of protest when her feet left the ground, and another when he blew out the candles on her desk. “It’s too dark, Felix,” she mumbled in his arms, and he felt another smile pulling at his lips. 

“What were you even doing up this late?”

Her fingers curled into the cloth of his shirt, and he could feel the warmth of her touch blooming through his veins. “Tryna help you with the duchy, you silly villain,” she gave him a sleepy smile.

“Well right now, you’d really help me out if you went to bed with me,” he smiled back as he held her close to his chest, and he was almost certain she could hear his heartbeat as they made their way back to bed. 

With all the gentleness he could muster, he laid her down on her side of the bed before crawling in beside her and pulling the blanket over both of them. “Good night, Annette,” he grunted and closed his eyes.

“Wait, not yet,” she muttered through a yawn. 

He opened his eyes yet again and shifted to face her. “Huh?”

“I’m not tired yet,” she said in a voice that did not sound particularly energetic. He could hear her shifting restlessly, trying to escape the clutches of a soft mattress and a warm blanket. Without a word, he lightly ran his fingers through her hair, marveling at how soft it felt between his calloused fingertips. A simple melody escaped from his lips and filled the silence between them.

“Why are you humming?” she asked softly.

He paused at that. “No real reason.”

“Will you,” she trailed off as her eyes slowly began to close. “Will you sing for me, Felix? Please?”

He chuckled silently at that. “I don’t have words for that one yet,” he breathed. “That’s your talent.”

A dopey grin formed on her face. “Just make up words. It’ll help me fall asleep.”

With all the courage he could muster, he began to sing, his voice unrefined yet powerful and clear. 

_“I’ll stay ‘til sleep takes over you, I’ll stay ‘til sleep takes over you. I’ll walk while stars watch over you, I’ll walk while stars watch over you.”_

His mind blanked and he struggled to find any other words to sing, but he didn’t need to. The sound of her breathing slowly was enough for him. He leaned his head in and pressed his lips against her forehead.

“Sleep well, Annette,” he whispered before leaning his head back against his pillow and giving in to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you guys liked it!
> 
> I wasn't actually supposed to get this done immediately (I have Lorenz x Marianne as well as Petra x Ashe works lined up) but once inspiration hit me I just kinda had to roll with it. If you've been keeping up with my work (in which case, thank you!) then please know I won't be exclusively writing these two (it may seem that way, but they're just really fun to write). Expect new things soon!
> 
> Thanks again!


End file.
